Cloud 9 Spare Time
by AuthoressOfTheDarknessFlame
Summary: This is a story about all your yu yu gang and what the show and comics never told you... It's dramatic and a blast to read if you are a fan like myself. Please read and review.
1. Yusuke vs Keiko The cheeter lives

Hi I've been very inspired lately so here's another story from me. I thought about what some characters would do in their spare time and well here's what I came up with. 

Yusuke: I'll tell you right now you are a lying freak, I can't believe you'd think that!  
Kryll: I see you've already started to read, well I hope you like the rest of it.

"Bye honey I love you! See you tomorrow!" Yusuke cried to the beautiful girl Keiko had no idea he was with. She walked away never dreaming of what truths lye in his life, she had met him but two days ago and really didn't know him. Yusuke really loved her and wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. But one thing stand in his way, Keiko. He wanted to tell her how happy he was but just didn't want to have to see the look on her face or feel the sting of the slap he so rightfully deserved. The new girl's name was Yusumi, Yusuke and her met at the arcade and that's one of the only justifications he had for being with her, Keiko never ever liked the arcade or video games for that matter. "Mother I'm home!" shouted Yusumi, her mother emerged from the kitchen. "Oh mother he's amazing, I just think he is so perfect." "Now Yusumi, don't get in too deep your only 15, you have no need for serious relationships yet." "Mom I know, but seriously, he's perfect! I am so happy I met him, he's cute and funny and I'm surprised he's wasn't taken, oh he's perfect!" "Teenage girls" Her mother finished. Just then the door bell rang and Yusumi ran to answer it. When she opened the door there stood Yusuke. "I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see you, so here I am now!" Said Yusuke with a sweet twang to his voice. She shuffled him in and she introduced Yusuke to her mother. Her mother thought he was charming and pleasant. They ran up to her room, sat down and started talking.  
Keiko was walking down the street she passed an old apartment house and as she passed she heard the voice of her boy Yusuke, she dismissed the thought because obviously she had too much faith in him. "Mom I'm back, did Yusuke call yet?" "No, not yet." Keiko sat down and puzzled why he hadn't called he had been awfully lackadaisical about calling her lately. She had made it up in her mind to find him tomorrow and ask for some explanation.  
"Now where could he be", Keiko thought. "Arcade!" She ran as fast as she could to Yusuke's favorite arcade. When she peered through the window she saw Yusuke playing some game she had no idea what. She ran in and hugged him almost choking him. "Hey Yusumi, you showed up." Then Yusuke looked down not to find Yusumi but Keiko. Yusuke jumped back, startled by her. "So who's Yusumi? Some girl your cheating with?" Questioned Keiko with pounding anger. "Keiko, it's no one really just a slip of tongue, I meant Keiko but Yusumi came out don't ask me why." "Slip of tongue, slip of tongue!" Keiko was interrupted, "Yusuke baby whose this?" Yusuke froze in place, his heart torn between two women he loved. Without a word Keiko stormed out the door. "Yusuke, who was that, a friend of yours or, or, or" "I have to be honest, she is my girlfriend, but then I met you and I just didn't want to lose her, but I wanted you..." "Yusuke, I'll forgive you but if you need to mend edges with her go tell whatever it takes to get her back,call me next chance you get, but please don't forget me Yusuke." "I won't" He kissed her and ran out the door to find Keiko.  
He went to her house and before he even hit the porch he heard her screaming and crying. He walked through the door without knocking and walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I love you like the best friend you are." "All these years you've considered me a friend!? Oh Yusuke" Then she slapped him harder than ever. "I know I deserved that, are we still friends Keiko?" " Ya know Yusuke, we're not. You made me think we were more than friends than you go off without warning with some girl you never care to tell me about. I feel like I need some time to get my anger out. Sayonara." She stomped off in furry and left him standing there all alone.  
As Yusuke got home to find his mom absent from the household he laid down face first to lament over losing Keiko. He had known her so long how could he do that to her. How stupid could he be?  
It was Christmas Eve and it had been 4 months since he last had tried to talk to Keiko. Yusuke was helping his mom make dinner and he was expecting Yusumi to stop by. She came and walked in with her family to join them all for the Christmas meal. Fun was had by all, but Yusuke's mind was else where, he had his head in the clouds thinking about how Keiko was doing. "Excuse me a second everyone, I'll be right back." Yusuke got up without another word.  
"Hello?" Said the voice on the line, it was Keiko, she finally was answering the phone again, "Keiko it's me I'm sorry, please talk to me..." he trailed off, and Keiko was silent but still on the phone. "Yusuke, I'm sorry too." She said without an explanation, " What do you have to be sorry about, I was the jerk." Replied Yusuke, "I'm sorry for not speaking to you for so long, we're friends and I've been the jerk to you, please forgive me because I've forgiven you." Keiko answered and Yusuke replied, "You'll always be forgiven in my eyes Keiko, do you want to come over for a while?" within the next 10 minutes she was over and was sitting with the two families she felt right at home with.  
As Keiko was leaving Yusuke turned her around, kissed her and said, "Merry Christmas" She blushed then left.


	2. Love letters, Supermodles,& TuxidoMask

HI more Cloud 9 Spare time, can you tell I've got a lot of it? anywho, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. It occurred to me last night that I was forgetting disclaimers, being fixed! well I hope you have fun, more cloud 9!  
Hiei: I can't believe you found them.  
Kryll: I know, but Hiei hiding them under the mattress is very old fashioned.  
Hiei: Prepare to die!  
Kryll: A.) I'm already prepared, and B.) well lets just say a little birdy told me today's not my day to pass into the great beyond.  
Hiei: If not today tomorrow then, but I promise you will die at my hand.  
Kryll: RIghty oh old chum, uh ShadTig do you still have the number for the funny farm?  
ShadTig: Yah, it's on my refrigerator, just in case. Do you need the number for Hiei again?  
Kryll: Yup.

It was a dreary day in June and a man walked up to the door, he had one single mission, to deliver the letter. Because if he didn't his throat would no longer exist.  
"Kurama, thank you, it's so kind of you to run these letters back and forth." Spoke the girl softly. "It's always a pleasure delivering them to you."Replied Kurama and he walked away back into the looming fog. She opened the letter and there it read;  
Dear Tina,  
These letters and getting to be too conspicuous, we need to ease up on them other wise they will know. Although you and I must see each other again soon. I miss your eyes and how much you admire me, I miss the way you smell and how you are around me. Let me make this simple and say, I love you. Well good bye my love and good day.  
- Your Bishi A tear rolled down her cheek and she whispered, "As you wish, my love"  
"Well I delivered it, happy now?" Said Kurama. "Arygato, ningen" Spoke the cruel shrill voice from the dark corner where he sit. Then he stood not to much avail for at only 4 ft. he wasn't very tall.  
"Hiei, do you really believe you can go on like this, she is 6ft, 4in. that's not quite normal. I know you love her but even you said that ningens weren't meant to love demons." Said Kurama. "I know but for some odd reason this is different, in the past 500 years I've never met anyone like her, witty, intelligent, understanding, and not in the least bit prejudice. And anyway she have 1/3 demon blood in her veins." Replied Hiei with a tone unlike others have heard. "Fine Hiei, but consider yourself warned, someday she will find a man her own height and want him instead of you, someday when her job gets the best of her and the media gets on you, you both will want desperately out. take my advice Hiei and end this with the super model and find a girl who will love you even more. I'm sure that their is someone else out there. Oh and don't make me bring up the Hikuri inncident." Warned Kurama. "Oh Kurama but out and by the way the Hikuri inncident hasn't come back to bite me for almost 15 years now, personally I think they have finally ended their line." Concluded Hiei and they both went in their separate directions.  
"Tina why do like that guy, Hiei is he called, really do you like him? I mean honestly everyone finds it strange that you broke it off with Tokutsu and started going with that short guy." Said one of Tina's so called friends', "I do like him and this is real love not corny store bought foney crud that stinks. I don't care what you all think or what anyone thinks, this is real and I just wish you all could accept him for who he is." As the tears began to roll down her face Hiei walked through the door to the modeling agency. He walked up to Tina and saw how sad and depressed she was. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out side.  
" Hon, what wrong? Tell me and I promise I'll make it right." Spoke Hiei softly, "Hiei it's just as you came in the girls and I had finished a disgustion on you and I. They think you and I should just kick the bucket in our relationship, but I don't want it all to end, I love you too!" Tina finished and Hiei looked up at her and smiled as wide as the boy could smile. He hugged her and they sat their together until her manager came out and said, "Tina, tell your kid to go home and wait for you, we've got work to do." "Excuse me sir but I'm her boyfriend and I know I'm short but seriously do you think this lovely intelligent UNmarried and never married woman would do such actions that she would have a kid?" Hiei walked away knowing that his point had been made. Hiei walked through the door to his little inexpensive run down apartment and flopped on the couch. He pondered to himself all of what had happened, while he lie there he he fell asleep and dreamed of what would someday possibly happen.  
DreamDream "So Tina you are fashion zines IT person what do you have to say"  
"Well, I would like to thank Hiei for all of his love and support through these trying times. He was loyal through it all I know he really loves me." Replied Tine to the inter viewer at the premiere of her new fashion line. "Oh Tina you still have that 4ft boy friend, why do you like him so much, I mean compared to you he's a midget." Tina twisted around with out a word exept for these, "I love him and he loves me so why are you so concerned with how we look together!!!" She stormed inside to see Hiei standing their arms outstretched to hold her one more time before she went out on stage. She declined and told him, I love you Hiei but with my image and fame, I can't keep a relationship going and make it last through time and trial. I've done so much to hurt you and you stood strong I appreciate that but Hiei I'm sorry I just have to say that right now in my life a guy is not an option but please wait for me because well, I really do love you." And with no reply she left to take care of her fashion show deeds.  
DreamDream Hiei startled himself awake, thankful it was only a dream and not the truth. When he woke up he heard the sweet rapping of Tina at his door he opened it to see her there smiling at him. Silence led to more silence as he invited her in. "Well sit down you know this is your home as well. When you get down to it." Invited Hiei "Hiei, how would you like to make this home ours. Really I mean I want that and so do you, We could pull it off and no one could ever sever the bond between us we would be together bond by love for eternity." Tina went on, "We could live together and do the things we always wanted and raise a family and do all the things we could ever dream of. So what if our kids would be part ningen like that will hurt anything. I am part demon and so it wouldn't be much right?" "Yes, you are right on all levels but I just can't do it. I tried it once before and It was a fiasco. She left me standing at the alter and then the other time I found a note on the bathroom mirror written in lipstick telling me it was over. Then not to mention the countless other girlfriends that wanted to marry me but never could commit to it. Although, you are different from all of them, you, to me, are absolutely perfect and flawless. I could try to get married again but somehow though it feels right it doesn't." A silence fallowed, then Tina said, "So does that mean yes?" Hiei nodded and then they kissed an began planning all of what they would do for their wedding.  
As they were talking Tina said, " Hiei what was the Hikuri inncident?" Hiei paused, "Well that was the girl who left me in the night. She was a pure human and I loved her very much. Surprisingly she was my own height and we were seemingly happy. After we got married we had 22 children that were each very beautiful, I loved every one. One Kiei grew up and moved away I found a note saying that she has always hated me and that she never wanted to ever love again and that each of the kids were corrupted because of me, it was terrible. That was the second and I thought the last time I would ever meddle in love. But then I met you and everything changed.  
For months they planned having to make every detail perfect, finally in May they came to a date, the 23 of June, it was ready. It would be a small intimate gathering, including, Kurama as the best man and then Yusuke with Keiko, Kuwabra and his sister, Ukina as the flower girl scene as how there were no super young girls around, Mokuro Tina's boss and the whole group of girls and guys she worked with including her ex. Hiei looked up his relatives and found his mom in the US but decided just to call her with the good news. Then Hiei invited the leader of the band of thieves that he grew up with. That was the list and their they showed up every one of them. That day Hiei and his Super model got married and lived happily ever after! 


End file.
